GajeVy Week 2016
by Andyema
Summary: Sept jours, sept drabbles, sept thèmes donnés... est-ce que je réussirais à gagner le pari ? Hmmm... défi relevé ! - GajeVy Week du 14 au 20 février.
1. Blanket

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THЀME 1 : Blanket**

C'était un combat perpétuel. Une bataille jamais achevée, qui se réveillait toujours de ses cendres de la nuit passée au coucher du soleil, et qui s'arrêtait à l'aube pour le temps d'une journée. Les acteurs de cette guerre étaient… sans pitié. Aucune miséricorde, aucune compassion. Il n'y avait plus que la victoire qui comptait.

Au milieu du froid et du vent, cette petite pièce devenait le champ de bataille, le théâtre des opérations, un no man's land où il était dangereux de se risquer. Toute personne extérieure au conflit assistait à ce déchaînement de violence avec désespoir et résignation, car au fond, tous comprenaient les enjeux de cette lutte sans merci. Certains même se rangeaient d'un côté ou de l'autre, supportant leur camp et ses revendications. Et au petit matin, c'était une joute d'arguments qui voyait le jour, succédant à la bataille où les pieds et les poings (et les coups de coudes aussi) étaient plus décisifs que des mots.

Une rancœur bien ancrée suivait souvent les affrontements de la nuit. Des revanches mesquines, des tours de mauvais goût, tout était bon pour faire plier l'adversaire. Malheureusement, les deux parties étaient coriaces, et les durs à cuire ne cèderaient pour rien au monde. Quelques fois, des coups bas donnaient lieu à la reddition temporaire d'un des deux camps, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il y avait bien trop en jeu pour que l'un ou l'autre n'abandonne pour de bon.

Des stratégies, tant d'attaque que de défense, avaient également été mises en place. Des vivres et de l'équipement de secours, majoritairement, mais c'était contraire aux règles du jeu, alors le camp fautif devait renoncer aux privilèges qu'il s'était octroyé. Et le combat reprenait, plus féroce que jamais.

L'un des deux adversaires était supérieur en force brute, l'autre en stratégie. Et chacun mettait à profit tous leurs atouts, de manière plus ou moins fair-play, pour faire flancher leur rival, et pas seulement leurs compétences.

C'était un conflit interne, une véritable guerre civile à l'intérieur même d'un foyer qui, de l'extérieur, paraissait paisible. Mais en vérité, dès que le thermostat indiquait un chiffre en-dessous de zéro, le combat d'hiver reprenait. Et il ne s'arrêtait qu'avec la défaite provisoire d'un parti, ou le réchauffement des températures.

Les personnes impliquées, de près ou de loin, ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que le printemps revienne et fasse cesser ces querelles stériles, _ou_ que le plombier décroche enfin le téléphone et vienne réparer une bonne fois pour toutes cette foutue chaudière.

\- Gajeel, rends-moi la couverture !

* * *

Yo les gens ! ça va ?

alooors, vu que j'avais loupé la GaVy Week de l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de la faire cette année :p donc on commence ce dimanche 14 février avec le premier drabble de la semaine, le thème est "Blanket", c'est-à-dire couverture ! J'espère que ce tout petit petit texte vous aura plu, fait rire, sourire, ou au moins souffler du nez, moi je vais retourner écrire les drabbles de demain et après-demain :p

Pour récapitulation, voici les thèmes de la semaine, du 14 février au 20 février :

Jour 1 : **Blanket**

Jour 2 : **I Love You**

Jour 3 : **Children/Parenthood**

Jour 4 : **Forbidden**

Jour 5 : **Council**

Jour 6 : **Song**

Jour 7 : **Jealousy**

Bonus : **Differences**

Voilà ! Si jamais vous avez des idées de drabbles, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer juste en dessous :p


	2. I Love You

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **TH** **Ѐ** **ME 2 : I Love You**

 **.**

* * *

\- Des chocolats et des fleurs ?

\- Nan, trop classique.

\- Un dîner au resto ?

\- Trop cher.

\- Un collier ?

\- Si elle l'aime pas, je me fais plumer.

\- Je sais pas, moi, une écharpe ?!

\- Une écharpe ? Plus pourri comme cadeau, tu meurs…

\- Gajeel, bon sang, fais un effort !

\- Mais c'est toi qui propose des trucs nuls, aussi !

Lily pose brusquement son verre sur la table et fixe son meilleur ami, ses sourcils levés en accent circonflexe. Gajeel grommelle une phrase incompréhensible et finit par décroiser ses bras massifs, évitant soigneusement le regard accusateur du grand Noir.

\- C'est ta première Saint-Valentin avec Levy, et je comprends que tu veuilles marquer le coup, mais si t'y mets pas du tien on y arrivera pas avant ce soir, autant te prévenir tout de suite.

L'étudiant se prend la tête entre la main et gémit :

\- J'vais rien trouver, c'est sûr.

\- Dis pas ça, allez, soupire Lily en lui frottant l'épaule. De toute façon, Levy est pas non plus la fille la plus exigeante au monde, si ?

\- Non, ça va, elle est pas trop chiante, mais bon, j'ai quand même intérêt à assurer…

\- Tu peux pas lui offrir un livre ?

\- Un livre ? ricane Gajeel. T'as vu ma gueule ? Tu me vois vraiment entrer dans une librairie ?

Lily grimace. Non, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas exactement le profil type du rat de bibliothèque. C'est peut-être à cause des piercings partout sur son visage, ou les cheveux en bataille, ou encore les yeux rouges, là…

\- Et puis, de toute façon, soupire le punk avec lassitude, elle a déjà tellement de livres que si je réussissais à en trouver un qui pourrait _éventuellement_ lui plaire, elle l'aurait déjà lu.

\- Ouais, et puis, un livre pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est pas idéal non plus… remarque son meilleur ami en se frottant le menton, dubitatif.

\- C'est toi qui as proposé.

Lily ne relève pas, en train de se creuser activement les méninges. Il cherche ce que l'étudiant en métallurgie peut bien acheter à sa petite-amie. Ça fait trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant, et le professeur de karaté a rarement vu Gajeel s'impliquer autant dans une relation. Il met du parfum, il se lave même le dimanche matin (enfin… le matin à 16h, hein) et a rangé son appart' plusieurs fois de suite quand celui de sa copine était en travaux pour l'accueillir. Bref, Lily comprend tout à fait le level de stress que doit ressentir le grand brun à l'approche du jour V.

Brusquement, le karatéka frappe un grand coup sur la tête qui fait sursauter son acolyte.

\- Je sais !

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'espoir, Gajeel demande, avide :

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

.

\- Un costume de Bunny Boy, sérieusement, Lily ?

Gajeel ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit rire ou pleurer. Il se passe la main sur le visage et lâche un profond soupir. À côté de lui, Lily fait une moue d'excuse à la vendeuse qui retient difficilement un fou rire. Voir un mec couvert de piercings et un grand Black baraqué dans un magasin de sex-toys propret du centre-ville, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Gajeel se promet qu'à l'instant même où ils seront hors de la boutique (tout en s'étant assuré que personne ne les ait vus rentrer ou sortir), il va étrangler son meilleur pote.

\- Ben quoi ? Si tu prends une rose en plus, c'est romantique, non ?

\- Romantique ? _Romantique_?!

Gajeel sort du sex-shop comme une tornade, rapidement suivi par Lily qui fait signe à la vendeuse de mettre la tenue de côté, et percute violemment quelqu'un à l'extérieur du magasin. Le brun grommelle vaguement une excuse, à bout de nerfs, quand une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne _surtout_ pas entendre à ce moment précis s'exclame :

\- Gajeel ? ? Lily ? ?

\- Oh, hello, Mirajane, fait le propriétaire du dojo Edolas.

La mannequin les dévisage tour à tour, avant de lever les yeux vers l'enseigne du sex-shop. Elle les fixe à nouveau, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Gajeel lève les mains comme si elle était en train de le pointer avec un flingue, l'air à la fois impuissant et désespéré :

\- Pas mon idée.

\- Je savais pas que vous fréquentiez ce genre d'endroit, dis donc, réplique la jeune femme en ignorant son intervention, le regard mutin.

\- C'est lui qui m'y a traîné de force ! se défend le punk, tandis que Lily déclare avec un sourire :

\- On cherche un cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour Levy.

Mirajane sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Elfman était en galère ce matin aussi. Mais heureusement pour vous, je viens vous sauver la mise !

Gajeel grommelle un « pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un événement heureux » alors que la jolie jeune femme l'attrape par la main et le tire à sa suite. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, il se fait traîner de grande enseigne en petite boutique par son meilleur ami et la cover-girl, en passant même par une boulangerie et une pépinière. Au soir, il a le dos moulu et les pieds en compote, et il doit encore se dépêcher de rentrer à temps pour se doucher, s'habiller et tout préparer.

.

Levy soupire en glissant la clef dans la serrure. Elle a mal au dos et ses talons hauts lui meurtrissent les pieds. La galerie d'art où elle travaille organisait un vernissage cet après-midi, et son patron a fortement insisté pour qu'elle s'y rende, à son bras. La jeune femme est surprise que Gajeel ait pris la nouvelle aussi bien. Quand elle l'a appelé, vers midi, pour le prévenir de sa sortie et de son retard de ce soir, il avait l'air plutôt… occupé. Loin de sa possessivité habituelle, il a raccroché deux secondes après qu'elle lui ait expliqué, laissant une Levy décontenancée à l'autre bout du fil.

La galeriste est un peu déçue. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer un peu plus tôt pour se doucher et se changer, d'autant plus que le vernissage a traîné en longueur. Même si bon, elle ne s'attend pas à des fontaines de chocolat ou à des cadeaux mirobolants, elle sait que Gajeel n'est pas ce genre d'homme, et puis elle-même ne tient pas forcément à fêter la Saint-Valentin. Disons que cet événement ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid : si elle reçoit une lettre, un petit cadeau mignon, une attention, ça lui fait plaisir, si non, elle n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.

Quand la jeune femme aux cheveux teints en bleu pousse la porte d'entrée, elle fronce les sourcils et suspend son geste. Le vestibule est plongé dans l'obscurité. Bizarre. Elle est pourtant certaine d'avoir laissé la petite lampe sur le guéridon allumée en partant. Levy déteste rentrer dans un appartement tout noir, elle trouve ça particulièrement sinistre, surtout qu'elle y habite seule et que son copain ne vient jamais à l'improviste, même s'il a les clefs. Elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, prudemment. Soit Gajeel est encore venu lui piquer des pastilles pour le lave-vaisselle parce qu'il est toujours à court, soit quelqu'un est entré par effraction. C'est étrange, pourtant, la serrure n'a pas été forcée.

Elle allume la lampe sur la petite commode, referme la porte et se dirige vers le salon avec coin cuisine. Les stores sont baissés, trois bougies sur la table basse sont allumées et les néons de la hotte également. Une odeur de poulet et d'épices flotte à travers la pièce, une odeur qu'elle connaît bien puisque c'est celle de son plat préféré.

Devant les plaques chauffantes, Gajeel se dandine sur le son d'une chanson de Major Lazer, qui pulse à travers la radio rétro posée sur un coin de l'étagère de la cuisine. Levy pouffe en voyant le tablier ridicule _Charlotte aux fraises_ qu'il porte autour de la taille et le grand brun se retourne en sursautant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande la jeune femme avec un sourire irrépressible, en avançant jusqu'à son petit copain.

Il pose la spatule en bois qu'il tient dans la main et l'attrape par la taille pour l'embrasser lentement, prenant le temps de savourer ce contact. Avec son habituel sourire carnassier, il pointe ensuite du doigt la petite table dressée à côté de la fenêtre.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, crevette.

Levy écarquille les yeux. Sur la table sont disposés des couverts pour deux, trois paquets-cadeaux aux formes biscornues et un grand plat de galettes de maïs. Seule concession à l'esprit romantique du 14 février, des cœurs en papier rose et rouge mal découpés servent de décoration à leurs verres à pied. Les yeux olive de la jeune femme se tournent vers son petit ami :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais des _fajitas_ !

\- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas, gihi, ricane Gajeel en lui volant un autre baiser avant de retourner à sa gazinière.

Quand la garniture est prête, le punk sort le dessous-de-plat, le met sur la table et pose le plat dessus. En vrai gentleman, il tire la chaise à sa crevette qui le regarde s'activer d'un air abasourdi. Elle s'assoit machinalement et il la sert, en grimaçant parce qu'il a oublié de prendre les gants dans le tiroir et que le plat est brûlant. Levy pique le premier morceau de poulet et de poivrons et le porte à sa bouche. Devant elle, Gajeel la fixe, anxieux. Jusque-là, il maîtrise, mais reste à voir si elle va aimer. Levy porte la cuisine mexicaine au rang d'art, sans doute parce qu'elle a été élevée par une nounou qui venait de Guadalajara, et elle adore les _fajitas_ par-dessus tout. Quand sa bouche s'arrondit dans une moue de surprise, le brun est crispé jusqu'aux racines de cheveux.

\- C'est super bon !

Il se détend d'un coup et émet un « gihi » assuré, comme s'il était certain qu'elle allait apprécier. La petite jeune femme dévore le reste du plat, même si Gajeel non plus n'est pas en reste, et il finit le repas en beauté en posant sur la table un sac en papier contenant des chaussons aux pommes encore tous chauds. Levy pousse un cri enfantin en découvrant les viennoiseries, ce qui arrache un sourire bourru mais tendre à l'étudiant.

Enfin, vient le temps des cadeaux. Levy râle pour la forme – « Tu n'avais pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit, et trois trucs, en plus ! » – mais il la coupe en disant :

\- Allez, crevette, ouvre-les, tu crèves d'impatience.

Elle fait la moue, et attrape le premier paquet, celui qui est emballé de façon bizarre. Elle défait le ruban mal noué et écarte le papier cadeau. Ses yeux s'arrondissent d'étonnement en découvrant le cadeau.

\- J'me suis dit que t'aimerais, explique Gajeel, un peu anxieux. Tu m'avais dit que t'étais nulle avec les plantes, alors je me suis dit qu'un cactus, ça craignait pas trop, même avec toi… et puis comme ça, on peut quand même dire que je t'ai offert des fleurs, non ?

Levy rigole et caresse les pétales roses de l'unique fleur, qui pousse au milieu des épines du tout petit cactus. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a vraiment pas la main verte, mais un truc aussi riquiqui que ça, elle pense tout de même réussir à le garder en vie. Et il est vraiment trop mignon, avec ses épines minuscules et sa fleur rose bonbon.

\- C'est trop chou ! Merci !

La jeune femme attaque le deuxième cadeau avec un sourire gourmand. Elle se sent comme une gosse à Noël, c'est fou. Et devant elle, Gajeel la dévore du regard, son cœur d'acier attendri par les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants de sa petite copine. Au final, cette journée de torture dans les magasins n'a pas été si terrible que ça.

Elle déballe un bandeau noir avec un nœud sur le côté et des motifs de croisillons bleu marine. Elle caresse du doigt le tissu satiné et sourit. Levy a toujours adoré les bandeaux. Elle en porte tous les jours, en toutes occasions, et elle est prête à casser la figure à n'importe qui qui oserait lui dire que c'est pour les enfants. Et celui-là est particulièrement joli.

\- C'est Lily et Mirajane qui m'ont aidé à choisir, avoue le brun. On en a fait, des magasins de fringues, pour en trouver un bien. Mais bon… t'aimes ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup.

Levy se penche par-dessus la table pour embrasser le grand brun. Il fait durer le baiser, les yeux fermés, puis lui tend le dernier cadeau. C'est le plus petit, il a une forme biscornue et pique par endroits. La bleue défait le paquet, sort l'objet du papier chiffonné et l'examine sous toutes les coutures. C'est un bijou d'oreille en forme de dragon. Les ailes de l'animal sont délicatement ciselées, ses yeux sont représentés par deux petites perles rouges translucides qui rappellent la couleur des yeux de Gajeel, et ses écailles sont d'un noir luisant.

\- J'ai mis longtemps à le faire, celui-là, explique le brun avec un coup de menton. Il m'a pris six semaines, je crois. Je pensais pas te l'offrir à la base, mais je l'ai terminé avant-hier et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? C'est pas une bague, ou un bracelet, mais c'est bien quand même, non ?

Levy reste muette. Elle savait son copain doué de ses mains – et pas qu'en matière d'arts plastiques – et qu'il aimait bien tripatouiller du métal, mais une œuvre d'art telle que celle qu'elle tient en ce moment même… elle n'était pas au courant qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille. Elle se lève et va s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun, le bijou dans ses mains. Sans un mot, elle le tend à Gajeel, qui hoche la tête et écarte les cheveux bleus de son oreille. Elle sent le dragon s'enrouler autour de son cartilage, la pointe de la queue de l'animal traversant son lobe. Quand les petites griffes s'agrippent à sa peau, elle frissonne. Levy tourne la tête vers l'étudiant et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il colle son front au sien et souffle, tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime. Crevette.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. _Baka_ , répond Levy avec un sourire coquin, en dézippant la fermeture Éclair de sa robe.

* * *

.

Ici, Lily est humain (et noir, comme vous avez pu le remarquer – pour moi il ressemble à ça, ok ? XD), et l'intrigue se déroule dans notre monde à nous. Le coup des _fajitas,_ c'est de moi, parce que j'adore ce plat. Les bijoux d'oreille en forme de dragon, c'est mon grand rêve d'avoir ça un jour, donc autant en donner à notre Levy préférée puisqu'elle, elle a un mec pour le lui offrir… *va pleurer en mangeant des chocolats*

J'espère que ce petit one-shot coquin (la partie avec le Bunnyboy m'a fait bien marrer toute seule, haha) vous aura plus, on se retrouve demain pour le one-shot **Children/Parenthood**. Laissez une ch'tite review si ça vous dit, moi j'y vais, bisous !

(ah, et oui, en effet, celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que le drabble d'hier… disons que j'étais inspirée)


	3. Children or Parenthood

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THÈME 3 : Children/Parenthood**

 **.**

* * *

Gajeel remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton de son fils. Owen le regarde faire de ses grands yeux de bébé, son pouce dans la bouche, tandis que Levy, assise sur le lit de Gabrielle, achève de raconter son histoire à propos d'une fillette en manteau rouge, d'un grand méchant loup et d'un pot de beurre. Lukas, l'aîné, ne tient pas en place. Il tapote impatiemment la couverture étoilée et ses parents soupirent, l'homme avec l'air résigné, la femme avec un sourire amusé. Le couple s'installe et ils attendent la question de leur premier-né.

Tous les soirs, Lukas leur demande de leur raconter une anecdote à propos d'eux deux. Leur premier rendez-vous, la fois où ils sont allés à Ryûzetsu Land, les accouchements, leur premier baiser... Le garçon de neuf ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, veut connaître l'histoire de ses parents. Bien souvent, c'est Levy qui commence à parler, non seulement parce qu'elle a un don naturel pour raconter des histoires, mais également parce que Gajeel est toujours un peu gêné d'entendre les questions intimes dans la bouche de son fils, et encore plus de devoir se dévoiler. Mais sa femme est intraitable : elle trouve l'idée de Lukas intéressante, et c'est aussi la seule façon qu'ils ont pour réussir à faire dormir leur aîné. Alors, tous les soirs - du moins quand les deux mages ne sont pas pris par leurs responsabilités à la guilde ou en mission - ils s'assoient sur le lit de Lukas et leurs enfants écoutent, même le bébé Owen, depuis le fond de son berceau.

Ce soir-là, le garçon déclare, les yeux grands ouverts :

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, papa et toi ?

Gajeel s'étrangle, tousse violemment, tandis que Levy pousse un petit rire choqué. Les deux mages se jettent un regard paniqué.

Ils ne peuvent décemment pas dire à leurs enfants, surtout à la petite Gabrielle qui a seulement six ans : "Oui, alors, tu vois, ton père m'a d'abord tabassée et mes deux meilleurs amis également, exactement, oncle Jett et oncle Droy, avant de me crucifier à un arbre avec eux et de tracer sur mon ventre, à la peinture noire, le signe de son ancienne guilde Phantom Lord, qui était à l'époque en guerre contre Fairy Tail. Maintenant, au dodo, d'accord ?"

Non, c'est totalement exclu. La gorge sèche, Levy se lance devant les regards attentifs de sa progéniture, alors que Gajeel lui fait les gros yeux, l'air totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Eh bien, hmmm, j'étais en mission...

\- A Harujion...

\- On s'est rencontés à côté d'une baraque à glaces...

\- Non, attends, c'était pas plutôt une baraque à frites ?

\- Je ne sais plus, il y avait tellement de touristes qu'on ne voyait pas l'enseigne.

\- Je t'assure que je me souviens avoir senti une odeur de frites.

\- Peut-être, bref, on s'en fout, rétorque Levy en roulant des yeux.

\- Maman ! proteste Gabrielle, son index devant sa bouche. T'as dit un gros mot !

La mage des mots lève les yeux au ciel et retient un soupir exaspéré. Gajeel lâche un "gihi" qui lui attire un regard foudroyant de la part de sa femme.

\- Je voulais dire qu'on s'en _fiche_ , Gaby, pardon, se corrige cette dernière. Et donc, il y avait cette baraque - à glaces ou à frites, qu'importe - et...

\- C'était pas une roulotte ?

\- Hein ? ! grogne Levy en pivotant vers le chasseur de dragons.

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était une baraque. Mais moi, je suis sûr que c'était une roulotte. Il y avait des roues !

\- Une roulotte, si tu veux, qui s'occupe de ces détails là, franchement !

\- Mais attends, Lukas veut savoir _tous_ les détails de l'histoire, pas vrai, Luke ?

Le garçon hoche vivement la tête, l'air absorbé par le récit. Levy se tourne vers Gajeel et murmure le mot "t-r-a-î-t-r-e" du bout des lèvres. Elle esquisse un sourire crispé à l'attention de ses enfants, tandis que son mari retient à grand-peine un fou rire vicieux qui manque d'éclater.

\- Bon, très bien, c'était une roulotte à frites. Et donc, il pleuvait, et j'étais en train de slalomer entre les touristes...

\- Ah bon, il pleuvait ?

\- _Oui,_ Gajeel, il _pleuvait_ , assène la bleue d'un ton réfrigérant. Elle reprend, agacée d'être sans cesse interrompue : donc, j'étais en train de courir, et je lui ai rentré dedans.

\- Très, très fort, commente Gajeel sur un ton sarcastique. J'avais encore des bleus toute la semaine qui a suivi.

\- C'était plutôt moi qui avait des bleus, oui, rétorque Levy en le mitraillant du regard. Et tu avais déchiré mes vêtements, aussi - enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas couverts de peinture noire, bien sûr...

\- Ah bon ? demande Gabrielle, les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi ils étaient déchirés ?

Les deux mages tournent brusquement la tête vers elle et Levy déglutit bruyamment en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle jette un coup d'oeil affolé à son mari qui sourit à sa cadette et explique tranquillement :

\- Tu sais, Gaby, quand la passion embrase deux êtres d'un simple regard, l'ardeur prend le dessus et c'est comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pl- ouch !

\- Tais-toi, crétin, siffle Levy en tentant malgré tout de réprimer un sourire, reposant l'exemplaire du _Petit Chaperon rouge_ avec lequel elle vient de le frapper.

\- Et la peinture ? intervient Lukas, son pouce dans la bouche, imitant Owen qui s'est redressé, ses petits bras posés sur la rambarde de son berceau.

Levy le dévisage, l'air perplexe.

\- La... la peinture, chéri ? Quelle peinture ? Et arrête de sucer ton pouce, tu n'as plus deux ans, et en plus, ça va te déformer la mâchoire.

\- Tu as dit que tes vêtements étaient couverts de peinture noire.

Gajeel ne se retient plus et rigole franchement, caché derrière l'une des poupées de Gabrielle. La mage des mots pousse un long soupir, réfléchit un instant, puis explique :

\- Eh bien, tu vois, il y avait un seau de peinture noire à côté...

\- Parce que j'étais en train de repeindre la carrosserie de ma moto magique.

\- Exactement. Et donc, vu que j'étais en train de courir, j'ai percuté ton père et je l'ai fait tomber, comme le seau qui était juste derrière.

\- Une vraie catastrophe ambulante, ta mère, ajoute le Dragon Slayer avant de lever les mains pour empêcher sa femme de le frapper à nouveau avec le livre : non, j'ai rien dit !

\- Ensuite, vu qu'on était couverts de peinture et de boue - puisqu'il _pleuvait_ -, il m'a d'abord crié dessus.

\- Hein ? N'importe quoi ! proteste le mage d'acier en se redressant et en arrêtant de jouer avec la peluche Yoshi qu'il tient entre les mains.

Levy roule des yeux et le fixe en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'étais peut-être maladroite, mais toi, tu étais une vraie brute. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs.

C'est au tour de Gajeel d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de faire mine d'être outré. Il saisit la femme à la taille et la fait basculer au milieu des BD, des Playmobil et des doudous délavés par trop de passages à la machine à laver, ses doigts chatouillant impitoyablement les côtes sensibles de Levy. La mage se tord dans tous les sens, riant aux éclats, et Gabrielle et Lukas se joignent à leurs parents en rigolant bêtement, tandis qu'Owen trépigne au fond de son berceau, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se joindre à la grande fête qui a envahi la chambre à coucher. Ce n'est que quand Gabrielle se plante un Lego vicieux dans le pied et se met à brailler, le visage couvert de larmes de douleur, que la guili-party s'arrête.

Les deux parents en profitent pour coucher tout le monde et s'apprêtent à éteindre le plafonnier quand Lukas se lève brusquement, manquant de se cogner la tête contre la poutre au-dessus de son lit superposé. Gajeel soupire bruyamment et Levy grimace, avant de demander à son aîné :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bébé ?

\- Vous avez pas fini de nous raconter l'histoire !

La bleue s'empresse de refermer la porte - en ayant vérifié que la veilleuse des trois enfants est bien allumée et sa batterie charge - en lançant :

\- Tant pis, on finira demain ! Bisous bisous !

Quand le battant est claqué, le couple pousse un long soupir. La femme se passe les mains sur le visage, exténuée.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire d'enfant. Surtout un qui pose trop de questions.

Gajeel fait la moue.

\- Hmm, non. Parce que la première étape de l'opération "faire un enfant" est quand même sacrément passionnante.

Levy lui donne une tape sur le bras, outrée, pendant qu'il ricane en remontant son bandeau sur son front. Sans prévenir, il glisse son bras gauche sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses aisselles et la soulève brusquement du sol. Elle pousse un petit couinement et il l'emporte jusqu'à leur chambre parentale, bien décidé à lui démontrer par A + B en quoi cette première étape était aussi palpitante.

* * *

.

voilà pour le troisième one-shot sur **Children/Parenthood,** ou **Enfants/Parentalité**. Merci à Caramel-mou et à Neliia pour leurs reviews ! Et hop, demain, un quatrième texte sur le thème **Forbidden** ( **Interdit** ) :p (qui lui sera beaucoup plus court… j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire des OS aussi longs)

(oui je m'amuse comme une fofolle avec cette GajeVy Week XD)

Les prénoms des enfants : Gabrielle pour Gaby (Gajeel/Reby), Lukas parce que je suis en train de regarder Vampire Diaries et que l'un des personnages s'appelle comme ça, même si tout le monde l'appelle Luke, et Owen parce qu'au départ, je voulais l'appeler Odin (je voyais bien Gajeel donner un nom bien badass de dieu nordique à son bébé x)), mais après, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu bizarre quand même (Levy l'a probablement menacé de divorcer s'il appelait vraiment leur enfant Odin : ' _et pourquoi pas Thor, tant que t'y es ?!'_ ).

L'idée de cet OS n'est pas très originale, je crois que d'autres en ont déjà écrit avec ce même sujet, mais mon petit frère vient de commencer à shipper le GaVy et m'a dit pas plus tard qu'hier « n'empêche, s'ils ont des enfants, Gajeel et Levy, ça va être un peu dur de leur raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés… » x3


	4. Forbidden

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THÈME 4 : Forbidden**

 **.**

* * *

Dans ce monde, l'amour est banni. Aucun sentiment, aucun émotion : c'est un univers de givre et de froid, figé à travers le temps comme les cœurs de ses habitants. Les gens se croisent et se traversent, les yeux droits devant eux, le souffle égal. Rien ne leur importe, tout est identique, les saisons se suivent et se confondent. C'est un peuple prisonnier de son propre esprit, condamné à vivre une éternité d'insensibilité. Et rien ne se passe, rien ne bouge, rien ne change. Un monde immuable où aimer est interdit.

Entre les piliers de glace, les liens se font et se défont. Les gens vont et viennent, se rencontrent, se marient, s'unissent, se quittent, impassibles devant le lit de noces comme devant le linceul. Et ils ont beau respirer, c'est comme si aucun air ne venait habiter ces poitrines creuses, et siffler à travers les gorges muettes.

Il n'y a pas de bruit, dans ce monde. Monde de silence et de calme, un calme assourdissant, à en faire hurler le plus misanthrope des hommes. Monde où la chaleur n'existe pas, monde où la notion d'être humain est inconnue, monde où les sensations sont prohibées.

Sentir, c'est mourir. Sentir, _re_ ssentir, c'est donner à Thanatos une opportunité de refermer ses griffes autour de soi. Sentir, c'est vivre, mais c'est aussi signer son arrêt de mort. Et personne ne veut risquer de quitter cette vie que personne ne vit, où il ne se passe rien. C'est bien trop difficile de renoncer à une existence qui ne rimera jamais à rien, plus de tout risquer pour un seul frisson d'adrénaline.

C'est un homme qui a décrété cela. Un homme, un seul, qui s'est levé face aux autres et a décidé que l'amour était faiblesse. L'Histoire, pourtant, aurait dû lui faire comprendre que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, que c'est une force, une force incommensurable qui peut faire gravir des montagnes et traverser des déserts, grimper des arbres centenaires et nager sans jamais fatiguer. L'amour est la force qui aurait permis à Sisyphe d'empêcher son rocher de rouler à bas de la montagne une fois de plus. L'amour est la force qui aurait permis à Tityos de repousser les vautours qui lui dévoraient les entrailles. L'amour est la force qui aurait permis à Tantale d'attraper ces fruits et de boire l'eau du ruisseau. L'amour est la force qui aurait empêché ces hommes de passer leur existence post-mortem au plus profond des Enfers.

L'homme est démon. L'homme est sang. L'homme est chagrin, et l'homme est colère, et l'homme est violence. L'homme est tout ce qu'il a interdit à ses sujets de ressentir. Et l'homme trône au plus profond de son palais de glace, son cœur gelé pesant comme un roc au fond de sa poitrine.

L'homme n'est pas tout à fait homme. Des fois, quand la milice des sentiments n'est pas à portée de vue, on chuchote qu'il a autrefois été élevé par un dragon au cœur d'acier. C'est lui qui lui a enseigné qu'aimer c'était détruire, qu'aimer c'était mourir. Que s'il voulait garder ce qu'il avait gagné, il devait cesser d'aimer.

Alors l'homme au coeur de dragon ferme ses portes et ferme son âme : il ne laissera jamais personne pénétrer dans sa forteresse. Il s'enferme à tout jamais et laisse le vent hurler pour lui à travers les couloirs du palais.

Et puis un jour, un nouvel arrivant ébranle ses fondations. C'est une fille, petite, faible et impuissante. Le dragon se moque d'elle : qui est-elle pour oser venir le défier ? Mais la fille ne répond rien et se contente de parler.

Et le dragon écoute, parce qu'au plus profond de son être bat toujours un coeur d'homme, et que les hommes sont nés pour écouter des histoires. Il écoute la fille qui raconte, et raconte, des légendes de héros qui se sont battus pour l'amour, d'êtres insignifiants qui, portés par leurs sentiments, ont bâti des pyramides et vaincu des bêtes impitoyables. Et ces exploits qu'il entend lui paraissent bien plus grands que son palais de givre et de vent. Alors l'homme se questionne : s'il laissait son coeur parler, une seule fois, rien qu'une fois, peut-être pourrait-il bâtir un palais plus haut, plus grand, plus menaçant. Peut-être que s'il abattait les murs qu'il a dressé autour de lui-même, il pourrait élever ceux qui l'encercle à l'extérieur.

Mais la fille refuse, elle fait non de la tête. L'homme est en colère, l'homme ne comprend pas. Il croyait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il laisse enfin ses émotions prendre le dessus ! Mais la fille lui sourit et quitte le palais, le laissant là, au milieu des piliers de sel et de glace.

Le dragon a rebâti la muraille autour de son coeur. Chaque pulsion, chaque envie, chaque désir, même aussitôt réfrénés, sont impitoyablement punis. Son peuple vit dans un brouillard épais, que même la peur de la milice ne parvient plus à percer. Le dragon a réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait : il n'y a plus aucun sentiment dans son royaume de froid.

Alors la fille revient. Elle tente de lui parler, mais il ne l'écoute plus. Ses murs sont trop épais et le vent souffle trop fort. Désespérée, au lieu de hurler, la fille écrit : elle écrit et écrit encore. Et si le dragon peut empêcher ses oreilles d'entendre et son coeur de sentir, il ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de voir et de lire.

Nul n'a jamais su ce que la fille a écrit. Mais les portes se sont ouvertes et les murs sont tombés.

.

* * *

Plus court, j'avais dit ? XD

bon, j'ai hésité entre poster cet OS et un autre à propos d'une piscine d'hôtel et d'un bain de minuit, mais le deuxième faisait beaucoup trop scène clichée de sitcom américaine, donc bon. Il est un peu plus sérieux (même carrément glauque) mais j'ai adoré l'écrire :p

merci à Aunty-Blue et à Anaria-Strauss pour leurs reviews ! à demain pour le drabble **Council** ( **Conseil** ) !


	5. Council

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THÈME 5 : Council**

 **.**

* * *

Levy soupira. Levy remonta ses lunettes de vent sur l'arête de son nez du bout de l'index. Levy se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle les fasse resserrer, elles glissaient tout le temps en ce moment. Et puis, Levy se rappela qu'elle avait mieux à faire.

Comme, par exemple, nettoyer le bazar que Gajeel avait _encore_ causé.

Ils étaient en mission dans un petit village pas très loin d'Era où une guilde noire du nom de Black Opium s'en prenait aux habitants et dévalisait les cultures. La division de l'Unité de la Lutte avait été envoyée sur place, avec le Capitaine et ses deux subordonnés à sa tête. En ce qui concernait la mission, elle avait été remplie, aucun problème de ce côté-là.

Le problème concernait plutôt l'état du village.

Levy leva les yeux de la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger à l'intention de Jura Nekis, leur supérieur direct, et rejoignit Lily qui était posté au sommet de la colline, les bras croisés. L'Exceed, sous sa forme adulte, dépassait tous les Chevaliers Runiques de deux têtes et demie, et elle-même paraissait minuscule à côté de la panthère géante. Elle inspira profondément et retira ses lunettes, qu'elle rangea dans leur étui puis au fond de sa poche, tandis qu'elle roulait la missive et la confiait à l'un de leurs soldats, qui s'empressa de rejoindre son cheval et de détaler.

L'Exceed poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait l'arrêter ?

\- Oh, non, laisse-le se défouler encore un peu. Sinon, il risque de se rabattre sur les épées de l'armurerie et tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois, répondit Levy en roulant des yeux, parcourant rapidement le rapport qu'un de ses subordonnés venait de lui apporter.

Lily eut une moue amusée.

\- Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours de la tête qu'a fait Dranbalt en rentrant dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'on venait de tuer son bébé devant ses yeux.

\- Comment tu veux réagir autrement en voyant un chasseur de dragons manger avec gourmandise toutes les précieuses épées du Conseil ?

La panthère émit un rire bref puis se reconcentra sur leur problème actuel.

\- Ils sont infatigables, dis donc.

\- En fait, se corrigea Levy en fronçant les sourcils, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être les arrêter. Ils viennent juste de détruire la rosace de l'église.

\- C'est toi qui y va ?

\- Hors de question. J'y suis déjà allée la dernière fois et j'ai gardé la bosse pendant dix jours.

L'Exceed grogne pour la forme puis saute à bas du talus. Il s'approche des deux combattants en évitant les projectiles de toute sorte qui fusaient autour d'eux et assomma l'un des deux adversaires d'un coup de poing.

\- Nooooon ! protesta Gajeel avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet. Lily ! J'étais en train de le battre !

\- Et de détruire le village tout entier par la même occasion, répliqua son compagnon d'un ton ferme.

Gajeel regarda autour de lui et eut une expression de surprise en découvrant la ville ravagée. Devant lui, le chef de Black Opium gémissait, à terre, la tête maintenue sous la botte de Panther Lily. Il leva la tête vers la colline au-dessus et esquissa une grimace en voyant l'air furieux de Levy. Mince. Il allait vraiment se faire déchirer en rentrant.

* * *

.

Un petit échantillon des aventures de Gajeel, Levy et Lily au Conseil et des « débordements » que Gajeel provoquait souvent :p on poursuit la série demain avec le drabble **Song** ( **Chanson** ). (c'est la première fois que j'ai aucun retard dans mes publications XD)

Merci à IrisJR et AuntyBlue pour leurs favoris et reviews !


	6. Song

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THÈME 6 : Song**

 **.**

* * *

Autour des corps enfiévrés, la musique pulse, les baffles vibrent, le sol tremble des dizaines de pieds qui le frappent en rythme. Les bras se balancent, les têtes roulent : il n'y a plus que l'instant qui compte. Sous les lueurs des projecteurs qui se baladent sur le public, les gens dansent et hurlent, la foule est en furie.

Gajeel donne un coup de coude à Lily, son meilleur pote. Le grand Noir nage dans le délire le plus total : c'est son groupe préféré, Aerosmith, qui est là-bas, sur la scène. Il hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, connaît toutes les chansons par cœur, et est sans doute le seul, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit, à avoir une vue correcte du concert. À côté de lui, Gajeel se marre comme une baleine : c'est difficile de réagir autrement à la vision du professeur de karaté de vingt-trois ans perdre toute once de contrôle de soi en face de Steven Tyler, qui se démène sur l'estrade en agitant ses cheveux longs et en se tortillant autour du micro.

« _I don't wanna miss one smile,_

 _I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

 _Welle, I just wanna be with you,_

 _Right here with you, just like this …_ »

\- Je vais me chercher à boire ! hurle le punk à son ami qui l'entend à peine, tous ses sens focalisés sur le groupe.

Gajeel se fraye un chemin à travers la foule en sueur, jouant des coudes pour atteindre le bar, où une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blancs essuie un verre. Il lui demande une bière, qu'elle lui apporte dans la minute. Le coude posé sur le comptoir, à moitié tourné vers la scène qui s'illumine aléatoirement, il voit une petite jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux hanches rondes s'avancer vers le bar. Elle fait une tête de moins que lui et pèse probablement moins de la moitié de son propre poids, mais elle est vêtue d'une combinaison bleu marine et de boots cloutées, et ses yeux sont soulignés de noir. Elle fait à la fois dure à cuire et ridiculement jeune.

La fille se juche sur un tabouret et commande à boire. Un shot de vodka. Gajeel hausse un sourcil appréciateur et sourit.

\- Pas sûr que ça t'empêche d'avoir soif, déclare-t-il en posant sa bouteille de bière.

Elle se tourne vers lui et le dissèque du regard, ses yeux olive le détaillant de haut en bas. Elle finit par sourire et avale son verre cul sec.

\- Pas sûr que je cherche à ne plus avoir soif.

Puis elle quitte le bar avec un sourire espiègle tout en roulant des hanches. Hypnotisé par le roulis de son bassin, Gajeel ne quitte pas ses fesses des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule.

« _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _Cause I'd miss you baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing…_ »

.

Levy pousse la porte du disquaire. Elle sourit en voyant l'enseigne en néons rouges, où le nom de la boutique clignote et fait de l'œil aux passants. Bob&Bob Records*, pour les deux grands Bob de la musique, et sans doute aussi pour le propriétaire du magasin, Bob Pegasus. C'est son endroit préféré dans toute la ville. Depuis toute petite, elle a une passion pour les vinyles. Sa collection égale presque celle de ses livres, et tous ces objets encombrent son petit studio du dessus du frigo au dessous du tapis, en passant par le tiroir du lave-vaisselle.

Le carillon familier résonne à ses oreilles, elle plonge déjà au milieu des rayons après un bref salut à Luxus, le vendeur, qui passe sa vie avec son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Elle sourit en entendant la chanson « I Don't Want To Miss A Thing » d'Aerosmith dans les haut-parleurs. Elle est allée à leur concert deux semaines plus tôt et en a gardé un très bon souvenir.

« _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

 _While you're far away and dreaming,_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever…_ »

Levy commence à fouiller dans les bacs. Elle cherche un vinyle avec une pochette très particulière des Gun's N Roses, qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt coincé entre deux autres disques. Arrivée à la section G – elle aime bien regarder ce que Bob a mis de nouveau en rayon avant – elle tend la main pour saisir l'objet convoité quand une main l'attrape avant elle. Elle relève la tête, indignée – elle l'a vue en premier ! – quand elle se rend compte de qui vient de le prendre.

C'est le gars du concert, celui qui était au bar, avec les piercings et le marcel noir. Ses yeux rouges très reconnaissables et ses cheveux en bataille lui confirment que c'est bien lui. Il la dévisage un instant, fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, puis esquisse un sourire carnassier et tourne les talons avec le vinyle entre les mains.

Levy se demande s'il ne l'a juste pas reconnue ou s'il l'a oubliée. Après tout, deux semaines plus tôt, elle portait une combinaison moulante que Cana lui avait prêtée et un maquillage qui a ruiné au moins cinq de ses cotons quand elle s'est lavée le visage après le concert. Aujourd'hui, elle arbore une jolie robe orange et un bandeau à fleurs. Pas exactement le même accoutrement.

L'étudiante en art aime bien changer de peau, des fois. La brésilienne est la seule à connaître son côté rockeur et elle adore l'aider à se « déguiser ». Au matin, Levy est redevenue la mignonne jeune femme que ses amis, et de manière générale, le monde extérieur, connaissent.

Un peu dégoûtée d'avoir laissé filer les Gun's N Roses, elle finit par repartir avec un énième vinyle des Beatles et le nouveau disque des twenty-one pilots. Pas question de se laisser abattre. Pourtant, quand elle sort, elle voit le gars aux piercings adossé à une moto rutilante, sur le parking du Bob&Bob.

Levy s'avance timidement. Il est en train de pianoter sur son portable, le sac en plastique du magasin posé sur la selle du bolide. Elle a rarement vu un engin pareil et détaille le véhicule d'un œil impressionné. Le gars relève la tête et émet un espèce de ricanement en la voyant.

\- Tu t'es changée en princesse pendant ces deux semaines, crevette ?

Il se rappelle d'elle. Elle sourit et hausse un sourcil moqueur.

\- En tout cas, t'es resté le même crapaud, crétin.

Il renverse la tête en arrière et rit d'un rire rauque. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur elle et donne un coup de menton en direction de la moto.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ? demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'approche avec le même air espiègle qu'elle avait au concert.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il s'installe devant le guidon et elle se juche sur la selle derrière lui, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules larges. Quand elle est en place, il lui tend le sac en plastique et lance en démarrant le bolide.

\- Tiens, ça, c'est pour toi, au fait. J'crois que tu l'avais repéré avant moi.

Levy lève les yeux au ciel, attrape le sachet et le coince sous son bras. Elle glisse les mains autour du torse du brun et se tient fermement. Alors que la moto quitte le parking sur les chapeaux de roues, elle crie pour couvrir le vrombissement du moteur :

\- Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

\- Gajeel, répond-il sur le même ton.

\- Moi, c'est Levy !

.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes,_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah,_

 _I don't want to miss a thing..._

.

* * *

*petit clin d'œil au livre _Princesse Vinyle,_ que je vous recommande TRÈS chaudement.

Vous pouvez voir cet OS comme la rencontre et le début de la relation entre Gajeel et Levy décrite dans le texte 2, dans notre monde :p (avec un Lily humain, un Luxus vendeur de vinyles, une Cana brésilienne, un Gajeel qui vagabonde ici et là et une Levy qui aime bien, des fois, se glisser dans la peau d'une autre le temps d'un concert). Et au fait, allez checker les paroles de « I Don't Want To Miss A Thing » sur Google parce que ça me fait vraiment penser à Gajeel ,)

Hop, et demain, le dernier drabble, **Jealousy** ( **Jalousie** ) ! J'hésite à poster un dernier texte sur le thème **Différences** … ça vous dit ?

Merci à tout le monde pour vos follows, vos favs et vos reviews ! Le GaVy vaincra ! XD


	7. Jealousy

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **THÈME 7 : Jealousy**

 **.**

* * *

Levy était une professionnelle de la jalousie. Elle aurait pu écrire une thèse complète sur le sujet, ou faire de son expérience un best-seller international que les ménagères se seraient arraché en librairies. Elle connaissait tous les ressorts et les mécanismes de ce sentiment entre colère et méfiance et était capable de disserter pendant des heures dessus, car son expérience avec ses deux meilleurs amis, tous les deux amoureux d'elle, lui avait suffi pour se faire une idée très claire de la notion de jalousie.

Mais un dragon, ça, c'était un cran au-dessus.

.

Avec Gajeel, elle en voyait tous les jours. Des vertes et des pas mûres, et de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait cette fois où il avait refusé tout net qu'ils aillent à la plage avec le reste de la guilde, parce qu'il y aurait des mages de Sabertooth, de Lamia Scale et de Blue Pegasus et qu'il s'en méfiait. Surtout de ceux de Blue Pegasus et de leurs yeux baladeurs. Un autre exemple encore, celui où elle avait dû jouer l'appât pour attirer des mages noirs et qu'il avait failli faire capoter toute la mission en sortant brusquement de sa cachette pour lui jeter son manteau et lui ordonner de se couvrir. Enfin, il y avait eu la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, celle où il avait déchiré l'une de ses robes préférées parce qu'il la trouvait trop courte.

Levy avait eu tendance à prendre tout ça à la légère. Au début, elle trouvait ça même plutôt mignon, c'était l'une des seules preuves de son affection que Gajeel lui montrait ouvertement, et c'était toujours flatteur d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer les chevaliers en armure.

Mais Levy n'était pas une princesse sans défense. C'était une mage, peut-être pas la plus puissante de toutes, mais une mage quand même. Et un membre de Fairy Tail.

Quand les choses avaient viré à l'étouffement pur et simple, Levy avait mis les choses au clair. Elle en avait marre. Marre. C'était bien beau, de se cacher derrière l'excuse des hormones de dragon, mais Gajeel n'était pas complètement envahi par son côté animal non plus. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, parce que sinon elle s'en irait sans plus jamais revenir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui avaient résonné dans la cuisine où ils se tenaient tous les deux avec le claquement d'un coup de fouet, elle avait quitté l'appartement en trombe.

.

À présent, elle était assise sur le muret de pierre qui bordait la rive. Elle regardait la rivière filer à travers la ville, ses eaux sombres dévidant leurs rouleaux jusqu'à la sortie de Magnolia. La nuit était tombée, comme la neige, et des flocons blancs virevoltaient dans l'air hivernal, se posaient à la surface de l'eau pour fondre lentement à ce contact. Les flocons dans les cheveux de Levy, eux, ne fondirent pas, et elle se mit à grelotter furieusement. Dans sa colère, elle avait quitté l'immeuble sans penser à prendre son manteau, ou au moins un bonnet, et elle se les gelait.

Une petite silhouette bondit sur le muret à côté d'elle. La bleue fronça les sourcils et soupira en découvrant Panther Lily. Comble de l'humiliation, l'Exceed avait bien évidemment assisté à toute la scène.

\- Il faut que tu rentres, Levy.

\- Pas tant qu'il est là.

Le chat poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être têtus, ces deux-là, des fois…

\- Levy, je suis d'accord avec toi, Gajeel a dépassé les bornes. Mais ça n'arrangera rien si tu restes ici dans le froid. Tu vas attraper la crève !

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton étranglé. Pourquoi il ne peut pas me faire confiance, hein ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas me croire quand je lui dis que je l'aime ?! Qu'il n'y aura jamais que lui, et pas des mages de Blue Pegasus ou je ne sais pas qui ?!

Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Levy, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

\- Je retournerai pas à l'appart, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en secouant la tête, obstinée.

.

L'Exceed était parti. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et Levy claquait de plus en plus fort des dents. Mais son orgueil l'empêchait de revenir sur ses pas, surtout que ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser.

Elle sentit sa présence bien avant qu'il parle. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé, fit deux pas dans la neige puis s'arrêta à un mètre du muret, derrière elle.

\- Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Oï, crevette, écoute…

\- Non. Non, répéta Levy en se retournant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. C'est toi qui va m'écouter, Gajeel. J'ai supporté tes caprices. J'ai supporté ta possessivité. J'ai supporté ta jalousie. Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je _t'aime_ , crétin. Mais toi, tu t'obstines, tu continues à ne pas vouloir le voir. Tu te permets d'avoir un droit de veto sur comment je m'habille et qui je fréquente mais tu n'es même pas capable de me regarder droit dans les yeux quand je te dit que je t'aime. Tu n'es même pas capable de me _répondre_. Et si ce que tu fais, là, ton obsession, ta jalousie, c'est ta manière de me montrer que toi aussi, tu m'aimes, eh bien tu t'y prends sacrément mal.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, haletante. Elle le fusillait des yeux, et lui se contentait de soutenir son regard avec son air de chien battu et ses cheveux plein de neige. Et il ne disait rien. Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie, qu'il s'énerve à nouveau, qu'il lui parle, qu'il fasse un geste, un signe, tout plutôt que ce silence penaud qui ne l'avançait à rien.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle releva la tête, choquée. Il ne s'était jamais excusé, jamais. Il trouvait toujours un moyen ou un autre de se faire pardonner, mais il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots auparavant. Et son expression torturée montrait à quel point ça lui coûtait.

\- J'suis désolé, Levy. J'suis désolé de pas réussir à me contrôler quand je te vois, j'suis désolé d'avoir envie de buter n'importe quel mec qui te regarde, j'suis désolé d'être jaloux, possessif et chiant, j'suis désolé d'être tout ça mais en attendant t'es à moi. Et je refuse de te laisser à n'importe quel autre gars.

La bleue bondit sur ses pieds, indignée. Comment osait-il dire ça ?!

\- Je ne suis pas à toi, Gajeel Redfox ! Je n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Son dos plié en deux, il poursuivit, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités :

\- T'es mon trésor, Levy. Et j'suis qu'un connard égoïste qui veut te garder pour lui tout seul. J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. J'peux essayer de changer, j'essaierai, je te promets, mais je te laisserais jamais partir, Levy, tu m'entends ? J't'ai eue, je te garde.

La jeune femme le fixa, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière erratique. Elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle finit par pencher la tête et frappa le torse du dragon de ses petits poings, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'attraper les pans de son manteau.

\- Crétin, sanglota-t-elle. Tu me dois une robe.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, crevette, répondit-il immédiatement avec un sourire soulagé.

Il l'enveloppa de son manteau et ils reprirent le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'ils empruntaient leur rue, Gajeel ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

\- Mais une plus longue, quand même, parce que l'ancienne…

\- Gajeel !

* * *

.

c'est vrai, quoi, la jalousie c'est très chiant. Et malheureusement pour Levy elle va devoir la supporter toute sa vie :p

On conclura donc la semaine demain avec un dernier drabble sur le thème des **Différences** ! (Ça c'est sûr, va y'avoir une tonne de choses à dire XD) merci à Crixstal, AuntyBlue et IrisJr pour leurs reviews !


	8. Differences

**GAJEVY WEEK**

 **TH** **Ѐ** **ME BONUS : Differences**

 **.**

* * *

Levy et Gajeel sont très différents.

Il prend du café le matin, elle préfère le chocolat chaud qui lui laisse une moustache de lait à chaque fois, malgré ses efforts pour boire correctement. Il pose les bouteilles de shampoing à l'envers dans la douche, elle, au contraire, galère toujours pour récupérer un peu de savon. Il ne pense jamais à fermer la porte en partant, elle est paranoïaque et verrouille toujours tout à double tour. Il écoute la musique sur son poste stéréo, elle a ses écouteurs dans les oreilles en permanence, même à la maison. Il écrit tout le temps au stylo noir et ne met jamais de majuscules à ses phrases, elle préfère l'encre bleue et fait des petits ronds en dessous de ses points d'exclamation. Il entasse tout dans l'évier, elle range dans le lave-vaisselle, mais il ne s'occupe jamais de laver les plats et elle oublie toujours de mettre la machine en route. Il va faire du jogging tous les matins, elle est à peu près aussi sportive qu'un caramel mou. Il déteste tout ce qui est sucré, elle ne vit que pour les pâtisseries. Il prend le pop-corn salé, elle le pot avec du caramel et du sucre de canne. Il déteste les montagnes russes, elle est capable de passer deux heures sur la même attraction à refaire le circuit sans se lasser. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il est immense et qu'elle est toute petite, qu'il fait le triple de son poids en muscles, qu'il est bourrin, violent et lunatique, et qu'elle est délicate, lumineuse et bienveillante, qu'il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges et elle des mèches bleues et des yeux verts et tandis qu'elle lisait des histoires à des enfants, il tabassait des gens dans la rue avant de la rencontrer.

Mais ils se ressemblent aussi pas mal. Par exemple, ils ont tous les deux la flemme de faire le lit le matin, la même passion pour les films d'horreur, entassent toujours leur linge sale sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre qui ne sert à rien d'autre, cassent tous les deux leur peigne en se coiffant et ressemblent toujours au réveil à des grizzlys en pleine hibernation avec des véritables nids de corneilles sur la tête. Ils vénèrent tous les deux Major Lazer, aussi, et sont tous les deux tellement bordéliques qu'entre les livres, les figurines, les vinyles et les barres de métal, il n'y a plus trop de place dans leur appartement.

Et puis, de toute façon, ils s'en foutent. Ils s'en foutent de ce que les gens disent d'eux. Tant pis s'ils pensent que Gajeel est une brute, tant pis s'ils s'imaginent que Levy est une petite fleur fragile qui risque de se casser dès qu'elle bouge un orteil. Tant pis s'ils ne croient pas en leur couple. Eux, ils sont heureux. Et les rageux peuvent bien aller se faire voir.

* * *

.

C'est fini pour la GajeVy Week de cette année ! Je la referai sûrement l'année prochaine, je me suis bien amusée cette semaine :p

Merci d'avoir suivi ce recueil ! (et fuck les rajeu surtou)


End file.
